A customer expects to have a call be completed regardless of a failure or a degradation condition that may exist in the service provider's network. For example, a customer may subscribe to a VoIP service and expect his/her VoIP calls to be completed regardless of server failures or degradations in the VoIP network. A typical network comprises numerous types of devices, placed in the network to perform specific tasks. Some of these network devices are essential for completing a call while others are considered nonessential for call completion. For example, an ENUM (tElephone NUmbering Mapping) server provides information for routing a call but does not participate in call completion. However, the call may still fail to be completed due to a failure to receive a response from an ENUM server.